I'll Follow You Home
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Jack Swagger contemplates Adrianna's entrance music and their relationship and everything that's happened. *Not Slash* JackxAdrianna


Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

Author's Note: Jack is in a mix tag match with Michelle McCool against Rey Mysterio and his wife Adrianna. While watching her entrance he thinks about how her entrance suits their relationship. He also thinks back to the first time they had a conversation back when they were both on RAW. Italic are the song lyrics and bold is the flashback.

I was really starting to hate Michelle McCool and Layla. If they didn't shut up soon I would hurt them. I look across the ring from me where Rey was. I wanted to get a hold of him but I turned my attention the beginning of Follow You Home starts.

"And his tag team partner from West Palm Beach, Florida standing at 5'8'' Adrianna Swagger." Tony said. I was mesmerized as she made her way to the ring. The slow drag of her hands and the way she flipped the short skirt up to show the shorts she wore under them. I don't know why but I would gladly do anything for that women.

_Well you can dig me up a grave__  
__And try and stick me in the ground__  
__Well you can tie me to the bed__  
__And try and beat me half to death__  
__But you can never keep me down__  
__Well you can stick me in a hole__  
__And you can pray all day for rain__  
__You can shoot me in the leg__  
__Just to try to make me beg__  
__And you can leave me there for days_

I would chase her to the ends of the earth and I would let her to do all manner of things to get to be the one for her. She was the one person I would do anything for. She was also the one girl who even though she was just about wrestling royalty she didn't act like it.

_And I'll stay alive__  
__Just to follow you home__  
__And I will survive__  
__'Cause you're my Mississippi Princess__  
__You're my California Queen__  
__Like the Duchess of Detroit__  
__And every city in between__  
__You can slap me in the face__  
__You can scream profanity__  
__Leave me here to die alone but__  
__I'll still follow you home__  
__I'll still follow you home_

Adrianna didn't let people believe that she was spoiled rotten. She hadn't been and even though she could have anything she wanted she would prefer to work for everything she earned. It was also what had made her different. She didn't demand everything be handed to her like her brother. Well at least one of her brothers. Standing there watching her takes me back to when I first met her on an episode of RAW. She had shown up to help Phoenix against her brother Ted. It was November 2nd, 2009. I saw her standing backstage looking lost and I walked over and introduced myself to her. She took my breath away when she smiled. I remember the conversation.

"**Hi I'm Jack Swagger." I said. She turned to me.**

"**It's nice to meet you I'm Adrianna DiBiase." She said flashing me a smile.**

"**Are you new?" I asked.**

"**Yeah is it that obvious?" Adrianna asked.**

"**No not really you just seem lost." I said.**

"**I am lost backstage is so big." Adrianna said.**

"**I could help you get around if you want." I offered. She looked at me with her big hazel eyes.**

"**Really?" She asked.**

"**Absolutely." I said. Our conversation was interrupted by Phoenix when she walked over and puts her arm around Adrianna's shoulders.**

"**Jack don't mess with her." Those were the first words out of Phoenix's mouth.**

"**I wasn't I was just introducing myself." I said.**

"**Yeah you're trying to get with Eve aren't you?" Phoenix asked.**

"**Details." I said**

"**Come on Adrianna let's go find Isabella." Phoenix said.**

"**It was good to meet you." Adrianna said before she left with Phoenix.**

"**It was good to meet you too." I said. I sighed once before I headed away. I couldn't get the image of her out of my head. That couldn't be good.**

_You can make a couple calls__  
__And tell your brothers I'm in town__  
__Put a bounty on my head__  
__And tell my parents that I'm dead__  
__And hope to hell I'm never found__  
__You can steal me the keys__  
__To your daddy's Cadillac__  
__Well you can tamper with the brakes__  
__Call it a mistake__  
__And pray I'm never coming back__  
_

She had never made a couple of calls that had been me. I had put all the calls out to get permission to date her. Once I had it I asked her out immediately. Most of it was due to Phoenix giving me all of the necessary numbers but that's what Phoenix had always done. I remember actually meeting the rest of her family. I'd known Ted because we worked on the same show but her other brothers and parents I hadn't had the pleasure of meeting.

**I was walking up to the mansion to pick Adrianna up for the date. I knock on the door and Ted opened the door.**

"**Jake." Ted said.**

"**Ted." I said.**

"**Well now that you two have established each other's names you mind letting him in Ted?" Adrianna asked as she attempted to move her brother away from the door.**

"**Fine but only because you asked." Ted said as he moved from the door and let me in.**

"**I'm sorry about that he's my twin so he's slightly overprotective of me." Adrianna said.**

"**I understand and it worries me about how the rest of your family will react." I said.**

"**Don't worry if all else fails I can beg Mike to be a little bit supportive." Adrianna said. I smile at her.**

"**I'm sure everything will turn out alright." I said. Adrianna nodded before she took me into the living room. I look and see her dad on the couch, Ted was on the loveseat with Isabella, I recognized Brett who was sitting in an armchair, and sitting in a recliner I could only guess was Mike.**

"**Dad, Brett, Mike this is Jake. Jake this is my dad, my younger brother Brett, and my older brother Mike." Adrianna said.**

"**Nice to meet you." I said.**

"**I like how you left Ted out Rinna." Mike said as he stood up and walked over to us.**

"**He knows Ted because they both work on RAW remember?" Adrianna asked.**

"**Of course I remember." Mike said. He looked at me.**

"**Walk with me." Mike said. Adrianna groaned. I follow Mike out of the room and we continue to walk until we're at the foot of the stairs once there we stop and he turns to me.**

"**Listen to me and listen to me good." Mike said.**

"**Adrianna is the only girl in this family and you break her heart I will get you am I understood." Mike said.**

"**Yes." I said.**

"**Good now I'm sure that you two will get along famously then again I'm always good at this sort of thing." Mike said.**

"**Thanks for that." I said.**

"**Now that I've given the speech you two can probably head off on your date after dad sets his guidelines." Mike said.**

"**Okay." I said. Mike led the way back into the living room and earned his share of glares from Adrianna.**

"**Now Adrianna stop glaring at Mike." Ted said.**

"**Ted I'm still in a bad mood with you." Adrianna said. We all turned our heads and looked at Ted Sr. when he laughed.**

"**Well since you guys will always bicker I just want her home at a decent time." He said.**

"**Thanks dad for not swamping us and acting the least bit overprotective." Adrianna said as she took my hand and lead me out of the room.**

___And I'll stay alive__  
__Just to follow you home__  
__And I will survive__  
__'Cause you're my Mississippi Princess__  
__You're my California Queen__  
__Like the Duchess of Detroit__  
__And every city in between__  
__You can slap me in the face__  
__You can scream profanity__  
__Leave me here to die alone but__  
__I'll still follow you home__  
__I'll still follow you home_

She was my everything. I could remember asking her to marry me. I had a little help from Phoenix but it went without a hitch in my opinion.

**Adrianna was wearing this beautiful red dress. This was a party but it mostly was everyone dancing with Phoenix singing.**

"**Baby, when you touch me****  
****I can feel how much you love me****  
****And it just blows me away******

**I've never been this close to anyone or anything****  
****I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams******

**I don't know how you do what you do****  
****I'm so in love with you****  
****It just keeps getting better******

**I wanna spend the rest of my life****  
****With you by my side****  
****Forever and ever******

**Every little thing that you do****  
****Baby, I'm amazed by you******

**The smell of your skin****  
****The taste of your kiss****  
****The way you whisper in the dark******

**Your hair all around me****  
****Baby, you surround me****  
****You touch every place in my heart******

**Oh, it feels like the first time every time****  
****I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes******

**I don't know how you do what you do****  
****I'm so in love with you****  
****It just keeps getting better******

**I wanna spend the rest of my life****  
****With you by my side****  
****Forever and ever******

**Every little thing that you do****  
****Baby, I'm amazed by you******

**Every little thing that you do****  
****I'm so in love with you****  
****It just keeps getting better******

**I wanna spend the rest of my life****  
****With you by my side****  
****Forever and ever******

**Every little thing that you do****  
****Oh, every little thing that you do****  
****Baby, I'm amazed by you." Phoenix's voice sung.**

"**We were both young when I first saw you****  
****I close my eyes****  
****And the flashback starts****  
****I'm standing there****  
****On a balcony in summer air******

**See the lights****  
****See the party, the ball gowns****  
****I see you make your way through the crowd****  
****And say hello, little did I know******

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles****  
****And my daddy said stay away from Juliet****  
****And I was crying on the staircase****  
****Begging you please don't go, and I said******

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone****  
****I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run****  
****You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess****  
****It's a love story baby just say yes******

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you****  
****We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew****  
****So close your eyes****  
****Escape this town for a little while******

**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter****  
****And my daddy said stay away from Juliet****  
****But you were everything to me****  
****I was begging you please don't go and I said******

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone****  
****I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run****  
****You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess****  
****It's a love story baby just say yes******

**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel****  
****This love is difficult, but it's real****  
****Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess****  
****It's a love story baby just say yes****  
****Oh oh******

**I got tired of waiting****  
****Wondering if you were ever coming around****  
****My faith in you is fading****  
****When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said******

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone****  
****I keep waiting for you but you never come****  
****Is this in my head? I don't know what to think****  
****He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring******

**And said, marry me Juliet****  
****You'll never have to be alone****  
****I love you and that's all I really know****  
****I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress****  
****It's a love story baby just say yes******

**Oh, oh, oh, oh****  
****'Cause we were both young when I first saw you." Phoenix sang and I watched as tears sprung to Adrianna's eyes as I almost mirrored the song and got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. I actually said what the song said well except I called her Adrianna instead of Juliet. I couldn't have been happier when she nodded her head that she'd marry me.**_**  
**__  
__You can dig me up a grave__  
__And try and stick me in the ground__  
__You can tie me to the bed__  
__And try and beat me half to death__  
__But you can never keep me down___

I look as she slides into the ring and walks toward Rey. She doesn't say anything. Instead she turns to face me. She walks over to me and with a smile that would make anyone in her family proud she stands up on tip toe and brings her lips inches to mine. I try to close the distance between them but she moves away making sure that her hand lingered on my chest before she walk across the ring and stood next to Rey again.

_And I will survive__  
__'Cause you're my Mississippi Princess__  
__You're my California Queen__  
__Like the Duchess of Detroit__  
__And every city in between__  
__You can slap me in the face__  
__You can scream profanity__  
__Leave me here to die alone but__  
__I'll still follow you home__  
__I'll still follow you home__  
__I'll still follow you home__  
__I'll still follow you home__  
__I'll still follow you home_

It was then I realized that I would do anything for her. I watched as she stepped out of the ring and Rey stood. I stood in the ring and I could hear Layla going to the ground and Michelle staying. I then wait as the match starts.


End file.
